


Frisk vs Chara

by Awesomeninja91, turquoiseorange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route, Multi, Neutral Route, Pacifist Route, Spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeninja91/pseuds/Awesomeninja91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseorange/pseuds/turquoiseorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After resetting the timelines as much as they have, Frisk became tired playing the same game over and over again. They resented Chara, the demon possessing their soul, who forced them to repeat this arduous task, ruining not only the lives of Frisk’s friends, but stealing Frisk’s chance at a happy ending as well. No matter how hard Frisk tried to rebel against her, Chara made sure they had no say in the matter. But not this time. This time, Frisk decided they were fed up with Chara stealing their chance at a normal life, and would take matters into their own hands. With the assistance of some old friends, and some new ones, Frisk is DETERMINED to take down Chara once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends this is my first time writing well co-writing an Undertale fanfic I have to give a lot of the credit to my friend turquoiseorange without their help this fanfic wouldn't be half as good as I think it is. Their wrtiting skill is phenomenal so give them some love. Well without any further delays here is the fanfic I hope you enjoy!

Frisk opened their eyes. The room they had landed in was dark, save the light streaming in from the giant hole in the ceiling. They craned their neck to judge how far away the surface was, not that it really mattered at this point. The ceiling was way too high for them to reach.

  
A brush here and a pat there as they stood up and sighed. They had taken this path quite a few times before and knew what came next. Except this time was different. This time, they didn't have possession of their soul.  
Frisk took their time as their shoes clicked throughout the seemingly endless hallway. A part of them regretted the choices they made, but that was why they had returned- to make things right.

Frisk's experiences in the first timeline started off pleasantly. They explored underground, discovering new monsters and making new friends along the way. Though as they neared the barrier, the end, something stirred. Sure, it was nice to be surrounded by the friends and have a happy ending, but there had to be something more. Ending the ‘game’ like that wasn't enough.

At the end of their journey, that was when it hit. The reset button appeared, granting Frisk the power to start everything over- from the beginning. In a new timeline, they could do whatever they wanted. In a new timeline, their actions wouldn't matter.

And at that point, things began to take a turn for the worse. Frisk shuddered at the thought, remembering how quickly the consequences snowballed. Morbid curiosity overtook them, and in the next run they set out to murder every last monster in the Underground. That was the first mistake. The second, well, that would come soon enough.  
After brutally murdering everyone and eradicating every last monster in the Underground, Frisk met her. Chara. The psychopathic monster that created this mess.

Chara was the only one left after the killing spree. They existed as merely a mental manifestation, like a nagging reminder at the back of Frisk’s head that prompted them to keep going. Keep killing. Chara served as the driving force in Frisk’s decision to commit mass genocide. Because after all, their actions didn't matter. They could simply reset and everything would go back to the way it was before.

  
But of course, there was a catch. In order to save everyone and revert the changes on the timeline, Chara stated Frisk would have to give her their soul. Frisk adamantly refused at first, trying to make Chara realize how unreasonable it was for her to ask so much of them. But Chara didn't budge. The longer Frisk waited, they began to realize there was no other way. No matter how hard they tried, the reset button had stopped functioning. They had no choice but to trust Chara. And because of that decision, Frisk was in an even more awkward position. At least, for the moment.

Finally Frisk reached the end of the hallway, framed by a rich set of purple doors. Frisk pushed them open as hard as they could, creating a crack just wide enough for them to slip through. They glanced around the new room, searching for someone. Thankfully that someone appeared almost immediately. A small yellow flower popped its head out of the ground in a conveniently illuminated patch of grass. He grinned widely.

"Howdy! I'm-"

"Flowey the flower. You can drop the 'kill or be killed' schtick, I already know." Flowey was taken aback that Frisk had cut him off. He tried to speak again.

"I guess you're not so new to the underground, huh?"

"You could say that." Flowey visibly became annoyed at that comment.

"Listen, kid, I don't know who you are, but drop the sarcasm. The old lady up ahead won't appreciate a fallen human with an attitude." Frisk rolled their eyes.

  
"Sure. Whatever. I'm not here for her, though. I'm here for you." That certainly grabbed his attention. He suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying I have something I need to get done, but can't do it alone." There was a pause as Flowey waited for Frisk to continue. "I want to take down Chara."

___________________________

“Take down Chara? You can’t! That’s impossible. I mean, how do you even know Chara in the first place?” Flowey questioned, becoming visibly skeptical.

“Chara took my soul and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get it back,” Frisk clenched their fist. Flowey raised an eyebrow.

“Then why, exactly, do you need my help?” Frisk shrugged.

“Based on experience, I've realized you're one of the strongest monsters in the Underground. Not only that, but you have knowledge about the timelines and the power to Reset. It could come in handy.” Flowey nodded slowly as his eyes narrowed.

“Uh-huh. And what makes you think I’d help you?”

“Because we can also try to figure out how you transformed into.. this.” They gestured to Flowey’s form. “Maybe even change you back to normal. So you could be Asriel again.” Flowey’s eyes widened at the mention of his previous name. He blinked a few times, glanced off to the side of the room, then back to Frisk.

“Do you really think..” He trailed off.

“Won't know until we try.” Frisk finished. Flowey nodded.

“Alright, I'll help. But only ‘cause I have something to gain from it.” Frisk rolled their eyes and shifted their weight into one leg.

“Good. Though as a heads up, there’s one more monster I was planning to recruit. Hope you don't mind.” Flowey shrugged his leaves up and down.

“Whatever. As long as it’s not smiley trashbag.” Frisk bit their lip.

“Well..”

“Don't tell me. You're recruiting that stupid comedian.” Out of frustration, Frisk crossed their arms in front of their chest.

“Hey, stop bad mouthing my friend. He’s strong too, and also understands the semantics of the timelines. I just-” They slid a hand across their jaw, deep in thought. “I just hope he can forgive me after what I did…” A slight shudder ran through them as they stared down at their beat up shoes. Flowey suddenly seemed to recognize what Frisk was talking about.

“After murdering all his friends like that? Hell, his own brother? If you seriously think he’d forgive you after what you've done, then you really are an idiot.” A knot formed in the pit of Frisk’s stomach. Guilt. They shook their head.  
“I don't expect him to forgive me. I can't even manage to forgive myself for what happened. But that’s why I'm here now- to make things right. All I need is his cooperation, and yours, and maybe then the three of us can band together and pull this off.”

“Next time you make one of those speeches, try not to make it so sappy. But I get the point.” Frisk stuck their tongue out.

“Whatever. Come on, we need to get a move on. I want to find Sans as soon as possible.” As Frisk made their way to the next set of doors, Flowey stayed rooted to the spot.

“Okay but on one condition.” He stated.

“... What?” Frisk replied cautiously.

“I'll help you with the puzzles in the ruins, but as soon as you get to the Snowdin Forest I'm leaving. It’d be better for both of us if the contact between me and that comedian was as minimal as possible.” Despite Frisk’s intentions for the three of them to work together, it seemed like it would take a lot more than simply being _**determined**_ to get the job done. They frowned, but waved their displeasure away for the time being.

“Alright, but sooner or later you’ll have to man- er grow- up and face him. Settle your differences. Because like I said, to take down Chara we’ll need to work together as a team.” Flowey huffed and suddenly ducked below ground. A second later he appeared next to Frisk’s feet.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” Frisk nodded, realizing that was all they would get out of him at the moment. It wasn't much, but it would do. At least he agreed to cooperate.

After shoving on the door with all of their weight, the wood gave and creaked open. On the other side lay a dimly lit path, leading to the rest of the Ruins, leading to Home.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Flowey work their way through the Ruins, and soon enough find Toriel. Flowey disappears, and Frisk reminisces in the comfort of being HOME. Not long after, they reluctantly say goodbye to Toriel and continue their journey of recruitment.

Frisk and Flowey ambled through the ruins at a fairly quick pace. The puzzles were familiar, allowing Frisk to breeze past them with ease. Flowey followed along mostly to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. Occasionally he would help clear the path if Frisk became occupied with another monster. Before long they had nearly reached their end destination. 

Just then, footsteps echoed against the walls. Frisk’s heart skipped a beat as they stopped short for a second, then continued. Flowey took that as his cue to duck down and out of sight. Within moments, a familiar goat woman came into view.  
Frisk’s breath caught in their throat, tears began to well at the corners of their eyes. Toriel noticed the small child and immediately dropped the groceries she was previously handling. Rushing towards them, she outstretched her arms and proceeded to wrap them up in a warm, comforting hug. Frisk’s lip trembled. 

I'm sorry, they thought. After all I've put you through. After killing you.. I'm so sorry…

Their thoughts stopped short. As much as Frisk wanted to apologize, they knew there was no way they could explain the situation to Toriel without causing unnecessary confusion. Toriel, like most of the other monsters in the Underground, did not have memories that could transcend through the resets. 

But at this point, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was here. She was safe. It had been so long since Frisk had seen her, and at that moment, all the comforting memories -all the good times- came flooding back. 

“Goodness, a child down here by themselves? Have you been injured?” She pulled back just enough to glance at Frisk’s frame. As she observed their body, Frisk couldn't help but focus on the warm, firm hands on their shoulders. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so she squarely faced Frisk and smiled.

“Forgive me. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through every day to see if anyone has fallen down from the surface.” Frisk nodded and smiled back. “You are the first human to have come here in a long time.” She stood up slowly, her hands still lingering near Frisk’s head. 

“Come, my child. I shall take you HOME. There you may rest up while I prepare you a treat. Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?” Frisk didn't hesitate to answer. 

“I prefer cinnamon. And would it be okay if I call you Mom?” They asked inquisitively. Toriel stood silent for a moment before her face broke into a wide smile. 

“If that is what you wish, then yes you may call me ‘Mom’.” Frisk nodded eagerly and Toriel became visibly embarrassed. As Toriel took Frisk’s hand and led them in the direction of HOME, their thoughts wandered back to their previous runs. 

They preferred to call Toriel that specific name because it seemed to make her happier. Frisk knew the story of Asriel and Chara as children, and understood how deeply rooted Toriel’s maternal instincts were. Losing both of her children had been devastating. Although they would have to leave the Ruins soon, Frisk believed that it would benefit both of them if they did that. Allowing Toriel to feel like a mother again, and to give Frisk a chance to once again feel cared for. To feel loved.

_______________________

It wasn't long before Frisk decided to tell Toriel they needed to leave. Toriel became flustered and said she needed to check on something, then proceeded to hurry into the basement below. Frisk knew this all too well. They sighed, once again coming to terms with leaving one of the closest things they would feel to a true home behind. All in the name of progressing the ‘game’. 

Of course Toriel put up a fight, but Frisk refused. They dodged her attacks long enough for her to wear down, and for her to realize that Frisk had to leave the Ruins whether she liked it or not. 

The hardest part came when she knelt down and hugged them, then set off back into the main section of the Ruins. As much as Frisk wanted to stay, to feel safe for once, they had to press forward. They were on a mission, and had to disregard any distractions. 

Frisk shook their head to clear their thoughts, then set out into the long hallway leading further into the darkness. Still no sign of Flowey. They shrugged, figuring if he was needed he would come. The next step was to find the other recruit, and hopefully convince him to join.

Frisk came across the gilded purple doors looming above them and took a deep breath. After a long shove, a blast of cold air hit them in the face and introduced them to the rest of the Underground. 

________________________

Cold. Oh was it cold. 

Frisk focused on the crunching sound of their feet as they traversed the familiar path through Snowdin Forest. The cold had already begun to seep through their fairly light long sleeve shirt. They rubbed their arms for more warmth and forged on.  
When they came across the wooden barrier Papyrus built, Frisk stopped and admired it. They smiled and muttered to themselves. 

“Oh Papyrus. We really need to come back and fix your fence. You won't catch any humans at this rate…” They trailed off as a crunching sound became apparent behind them. Frisk gulped, the footsteps suddenly stopping a few feet away. 

“don’t you know how to greet-” Before Sans could finish his question, Frisk tackled the small skeleton in a bear hug. He was taken aback at first, but slowly started patting Frisk on the head. Tears threatened to spill over, and with one more look from him, they did. Frisk blurted out everything at once. 

“Sans I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it I-I didn't know! All those horrible things I did… It's unacceptable I know and I'm sorry-” Their shoulders were shaking. Sans became concerned and placed a hand on their forearm. The other brushed the loose strands of hair out of Frisk’s eyes.

“woah, woah kiddo. slow down there. what’re you talking about?” Sans expression shifted between concern and genuine confusion. Frisk tugged at their sleeve and wiped the tears from their face. 

“When I committed genocide.” Frisk stated thickly. “That run where I did all those terrible things.. I truly am sorry about what I did, and came back here to make things right.” Sans reached up to scratch the back of his skull. 

“so that wasn't just a dream. of course.” His grip suddenly tightened around Frisk’s shoulders, a blue glow from Sans’ eye filling the space between them. 

“you murdered my brother. he believed in you and yet you still chose to go down that road. killing leads to nothing but the path of destruction, and it seems like you either didn't get the memo, or just didn't care.” Frisk bit their lip to keep it from quivering again. Sans tugged at the collar of their shirt to pull them closer. 

“so what’ll it be, dirty brother killer?” Frisk’s vision swam as more and more tears filled their eyes. Their breath hitched in the state of panic, but they still managed to speak. 

“I-I told you. I came here t-to make things b-better. I t-tried to atone for my sins but someone i-is standing in my way. I need your help.” They gulped for fresh air. “Please Sans I sold my soul to Chara and need to get it back it's the only way-”

“wait. you did what?” The blue light died down, but the agitation in his voice remained. 

“I-I sold my soul because it was the only way to bring you guys back..” Frisk sniffed. Sans loosened his grip on Frisk’s shirt and stood back. His eye lights wandered about as he studied Frisk’s expression. As if he were rendering a judgement. 

“a soul is a culminating part of every living being. without it, we are nothing. and you just… gave it away?” Frisk nodded slowly. Sans glanced off to the side and mouthed the word ‘wow’. When he looked back, Frisk had begun to wipe their face again. 

“alright i’ll give you a shot- but only one shot.” He added as Frisk visibly became relieved at his comment. “i will listen to what you have to say, but don't get me wrong. i still don't trust you. you still have to prove yourself to me so that i know for sure you won't take a u-turn and start killing everyone again.” Frisk shook their head violently side to side. 

“Please, that’s the last thing I want to do right now.” Sans raised his eyebrow bones. 

“well then why don't we start with that you do want to accomplish? i’m all ears.”

“Actually you're all bones but, uh.” Sans cracked a small smile. 

“stay focused.”

“Right. Gotcha.” They cleared their throat. “I want to take down Chara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm turqouiseorange, nice to meet you
> 
> This chapter has been on the draft docs for a while (it's the only other chapter I wrote *nervous laughter*) so I thought I might as well post it. ((As fun as it is to write stuff like this, between keeping up with my main fanfiction, this one, and other work I have to do (school), it's kinda difficult to keep consistent. So apologies for that.)) Not sure if there will be more yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we'll just have to wait and see
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos to show support, we really appreciate it !


End file.
